Lunch with Spitfire
by Kyuubi VonWolf
Summary: A short story of my oc,Saphira, having lunch with her friend, spitfire. This is my first time writing a story like this so if you don't like oc interacting with cannon characters, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS! Thank you


Spitfire looked at Saphira and smiled. Her friend would often come to vist her around lunch time with a small basket of goodies at the wonder bolts training area. "Thank you for coming to vist Saphira. It's always nice to see someone outside of work besides Sorin and the others. These new recruits are draining sometimes." The yellow Pegasus sighed.

"I know besides I know how much you get tired and hungry. You work so much that you forget to eat sometimes. Someone has to make sure you take care of your self!" Saphira and Spitfire laughed. "Haha your right! What would I do without you Saphira? Anyway let me see the goodies you brought me this time."

Saphira nodded and pulled out the small basket. It was full of various goods from sugarcube corner and some apple snacks from sweet apple acres. "I brought your favorites since I know you get really stressed around this time with the new recruits" Saphira said while smiling. Spitfire ate a apple fritter while raising a brow at Saphira. "For a pony who has a terrible memory, that can't even find her own house sometimes, you can remember what I like just fine. Are you sure you have a memory problem?" spitfire tilted her head with a concerned look.

"It depends...some stuff I can remember just fine, sometimes I can't remember anything at all. But the others have helped me. They gave me a small notebook filled with all the info I need to know. I look at it everyday just to catch up on everything, just in case I forget something." Saphira smiled and ate a cupcake.

Spitfire just shook her head and continued to eat the snacks with Saphira. She didn't understand her sometimes but she was still glad for her company. "How's the recruits this year? Any keepers?" Saphira looked up at spitfire excitedly.

Spitfire thought for a moment before answering. "We kept the one called rainbow dash, Do you know her at all?" Saphira nodded. "I see her sleeping a lot when she's done with her work. I don't know her personally but she seems like a good pony! Didn't she save you once?" She cheerfully replied. "Ahem l-lets not talk about that okay? Its embarrassing..." Spitfire blushed while looking away.

"Okay but what do you think of her?" Saphira asked while tilting her head. "She has potential but shows off a little too much. You have to be a team player in the wonder bolts not a lone wolf. I feel like if she doesn't learn that soon she'll have trouble." Spitfire sighed.

"Have faith in her. I'm sure she will learn! Weren't you like that back in the day too?" She laughed a bit while looking at spitfire.  
Spitfire giggled as she nodded, taking another apple fritter. "Heh yes i was but i learned my lesson. Besides i swear my job would be easier if you join us"

Saphira shook her head and sighed. "You know i'm not good enough for that! I can barely remember my way home! What makes you think I could remember your training routines? Besides I'm happy with just visiting you friend."

Spitfire smiled and patted Saphira's head.  
"I'm joking. I wouldn't do that to you but all i'm saying is that you have the potential to become a great wonder bolt! You fly like no one i've seen before and its amazing! I'm kinda envious you know. But I also respect your decision."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Maybe some day but just not today." She said while looking up at the clouds. To be a wonder bolt just wouldn't be possible for her. She knew her friend really wanted her to but she just couldn't, she wasn't good enough yet.

"Well my offer is still open. You could even join me in some training. It would be good for you to test your abilities you know." Spitfire giggled and nudged Saphira with her elbow playfully. "Anyway its time for me to get back to training. Thanks for coming to vist me for lunch again. You don't mind if I take the basket do you?" Spitfire looked at Saphira as she stood up.

"No I dont mind. I'll come back to get later." Saphira said while getting up and stretching her wings out. "Great! I'll see you soon then!" Spitfire smiled and was about to fly away when Saphira called out to her suddenly.

"H-hey! About the training...I could join you for one session okay? Just one though!" She said before suddenly flying off. Spitfire smiled before yelling back at her. "I'LL SEE YOU HERE NEXT WEEK." Saphira did a loop to signal she heard her. Spitfire chuckled to her self as she flew back to the new recruits.


End file.
